Hurt
by Hola.Adios
Summary: Character death. Slight language. Not a feel good story. Formally known as "I Used to Love You"


**FYI: I was totally going to delete this story. No seriously, I was. However, people actually seemed to like this story and it does have a plot. I was a shit writer back in middle school, and nobody wanted to tell me apparently. I'm still a shit writer, but I'm getting better. So sorry for all the people who actually read it before this. My heart goes out to you. 3 Edit: Oct. 5, 2013**

**Hurt**

Hinata had prayed for the past few weeks that someone would hear her heart breaking. Her dad, Hanabi, and even Neji seemed to overlook her as she withdrew into herself even more. Tears spilled onto her paper smearing the half dried ink, but she continued anyway. Her heart spilled onto the paper as all of her despair and anguish seemed to peak.

By the time she scribbled her signature, her tears had already stopped flowing. The Hinata that was an emotional wreck not even five minutes ago was now void of emotions. She placed her note right next to her on her bed and glanced briefly at the anti-depressants on her nightstand. She scoffed as a small smile graced her lips. _'Pills can't save a person when they've already died.'_ Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, but her face showed no hint of inner turmoil.

Hinata once again surveyed her room for the last time. A picture of her mom before her death, a picture with her sister and Neji, her favorite cat plushie, her wall of positivity, and even her favorite slippers all seemed useless to her now. All the things that had once brought her joy now taunted her with false hopes of ever getting better. There just was no getting better.

Hinata deftly hopped on top of her wooden chair while humming a tune. A sense of joy completely flooded her body as she realized that she was ever closer to finding peace. The noose dangled limply from her ceiling fan right in front of her face. It shined like a beacon in the darkness that was her mind. She gently grabbed it and placed it gingerly around her neck. She stood on her toes as if waiting for some type of cue. All that ran though her mind was_ 'Hurry and get it over with. They won't miss you. He won't miss you.'_ Her father had always told her that she was weak and would never amount to anything. He was always right. The kids in the academy and even her own family proved that. There was only one person in the entire world that she held on for, but even he had realized the truth in the end.

He was the one who gave her the inspiration to live on. He didn't realize it, but he had convinced her not to commit suicide since she was 10. Everyone he had ever come across looked down on him like he was worthless, but amazingly that didn't slow him down. Hinata began remember how he always used to tell everyone his dreams of being Hokage. She also remembered how she used to encourage him to keep going strong, and silently adding every time 'for the both of us'. Unfortunately, he turned out to be cut from the same cloth as the rest of them. He was just a wolf in sheep's clothing. That damned Naruto.

**000**

(Flashback)

Hinata was in front all of the Chuunin exam participants when she collapsed onto the cement trying to catch her breath. Her lungs burned and her legs ached from the never-ending beating, but she knew that she had to get up. She had to prove that she was worth something. She somehow forced herself up only to fall back on her knees again. Hinata could hear the murmurs all around the arena until she gave in to the darkness.

"What was that?" An angry voice yelled. She recognized it to be her father. Hinata desperately tried to apologize, but she didn't have the energy. Her only response was the beeps from the various machines in her hospital room. In her peripheral vision, she could see her little sister also glaring at her. "I said what was that?"

"Come on. At least she tried." An all too familiar voice said in her defense. Hinata looked past her father and caught sight of the orange-clad ninja in the doorway. She smiled to herself when she saw her dear Naruto.

"Thank you, Naru-"

"All that training gone to waste." Her father interrupted. He was now pacing the floor. Hinata looked down in embarrassment. Why did her dad have to berate her in front of her crush? "Oh well. I mean I guess it's not her fault she's just a worthless fucking loser." That last part felt like a knife stabbed into her guts. She looked over at her sister only to watch her quake with muffled laughs. She turned towards Naruto and the knife had officially twisted. He wasn't even hiding his amusement from her father's statement. He was laughing in her face. It was then that the dam inside of her broke.

**000**

Hinata closed her eyes and thanked whoever that she felt nothing now. Ever since that day, numbness had become her best friend. Still, she couldn't help but think about his betrayal. That mocking laughter had haunted her ever since she came home, and she couldn't wait to end it. _'Go ahead and do it. If he loved you, he wouldn't have said those things. Stop wasting time on him.'_ Hinata smiled at her situation. The last person on her mind was the first she had actually loved. "Goodbye and good riddance." The whisper hung in the air for a moment. Hinata inhaled one last breath of fresh air, she wouldn't need it where she was headed. She kicked her chair out from under her and in that brief instant she felt something other than depressed for the first time.

Doubt.

**000**  
(A few days later)

Hanabi stared at the door that was her sister's room. A strange smell wafted up to her nose as she took a step closer. She grimaced and knocked sternly on her sister's door to tell her that their father wished to see her. It had been weeks now, and he wanted to see if she was ready to retake her exam. She received no answer, so she knocked louder. Still no answer. Being curious, she opened the door and nearly feared up at the rancid odor. She cautiously peaked her head through, and nearly vomited from the sight.

There in front of her was Hinata's body hanging limply from the noose. The smell of necrosis filled the room, but Hanabi didn't seem to notice. Before she knew it, a shriek erupted from her throat before she passed out from the sight.

**000**

Hinata's casket was being lowered into the ground as everyone stood around to grieve. Even her own father was there trying to blink back tears. There was a sense of guilt that weighed heavy on the remainder of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi stood there silently breaking down inside. She was angry at Everyone including herself. She felt guilty, sad, and betrayed all at once. Hinata's note burned in Hanabi's hand as she realized that her sister had been suffering all along. It was now clearly evident looking back on it, but she had tormented her too. How could people be so mean to her older sister? How could she be so mean to her sister? These questions plagued the younger girl's mind as she watched dirt being shoveled on to the casket.

**000**

A little while away, a young blonde leaned against a tree. He had a perfect view of the funeral, but he hadn't seen a thing. Tears had long since clouded his vision as his guilt flowed down his cheeks. He didn't need to know what was written in her note because he knew exactly what had led her to it. He just didn't want to believe he was a part of it.

**000**

**Note: I'm not in any way an advocate for suicide. It's not the right option. However, some people feel that it's the only option. Take care. **


End file.
